


Chasing tail lights (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Car Chases, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Nada dice romance como una persecución a alta velocidad en la Reserva.





	Chasing tail lights (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [chasing tail lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739218) by [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust). 



"¡Stiles!" Derek da un tirón al volante del SUV robado, evitando por poco un árbol.

Stiles levanta la vista de donde está hojeando las estaciones de radio. "¿Qué? Esta es una banda sonora totalmente inapropiada para una persecución de coches".

"Preocúpate por la música más tarde. Llama a Argent."

Gruñendo, Stiles silencia la radio y saca su teléfono. Derek acelera, los reflejos de hombre lobo es lo único que evita que se choquen en algo. Los cazadores están muy cerca y el robo de uno de sus coches solo sirvió para irritarlos más.

"¡Oye, Chris!", Dice Stiles, con la voz enganchada cuando los neumáticos derraparon. El cazador responde, sus palabras sonando como un desastre confuso para los sobrecargados sentidos de Derek.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza. "Oh, estamos bien. ¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Stiles!" Derek espeta. "¡Ahora no es el momento!"

"Cierto. Tenemos un pequeño problema con un cazador ". Stiles se gira en su asiento, estirando la cabeza para ver un SUV idéntico detrás de ellos. "¿Se les puede parar?"

En ese momento, salen de los árboles y se deslizan hacia la carretera principal. Un coche patrulla familiar enciende las luces y Stiles maldice. "Maldita sea Chris, vamos a tener que llamarte luego de nuevo. Parece que alguien avisó a la policía ".

Luego, el Sheriff John Stilinski está saliendo del coche patrulla, con el libro de multas en mano. Ni siquiera parece sorprendido cuando nos ve, solo deja escapar un suspiro resignado que Derek puede escuchar a través del cristal.

Tanto para estar en buenos términos con los suegros. Derek baja la ventanilla y John se apoya contra la puerta.

"Hijo, por favor, dime que eres el dueño de este coche".

Derek resiste el impulso de deslizarse debajo de los asientos. "No señor."

El sheriff suspira de nuevo. "Debería haber sabido que algo estaba mal en el momento en que salisteis para un agradable paseo romántico a la luz de la luna".

"¡Hey!" Protesta Stiles. "Hacemos cosas románticas. ¿Cierto bebé?"

Derek pone los ojos en blanco. "Lo que digas, cariño."

"¡Está bien!" John interrumpe. "Vamos a detener esto ahora antes de que volváis a hacer vuestra cosa rara y competitiva y tenga que sentarme a oír como os decís motes cariñosos".

"Pero tienes que darnos puntos por la creatividad", dice Stiles, justo cuando el otro SUV sale a la carretera detrás de ellos.

Derek se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad, preguntándose cómo los hombres Stilinski siempre logran sacarle de situación. Al otro lado de la carretera, el cazador líder está saliendo del coche.

Stiles sonríe. "¿Crees que tienen permisos para todas esas armas?" Se desliza fuera de su asiento, moviéndose para pararse detrás de su padre.

John sonríe agradablemente. "¿Supongo que este es tu coche perdido?"

El cazador mira de Derek a Stiles al sheriff. "Agente, no estoy seguro si sabe lo que está pasando en esta ciudad, pero este no es el tipo de personas con las que debería estar asociado".

"Es Sheriff, en realidad", dice John, mirando al hombre con una mirada fulminante que podría rivalizar con la de Derek. "Y le agradecería que hablara sobre mi hijo y mi futuro yerno con un poco más de respeto".

Derek puede oler la inquietud en los cazadores y golpea su hombro contra la espalda de Stiles. "¿Le dijiste a Argent dónde estábamos?"

"Ya le envié un mensaje de texto". Stiles agita su teléfono.

Efectivamente, Derek escucha el ruido de un motor familiar a unos metros por la carretera. "Aquí viene la caballería", murmura.

Stiles resopla. "Tal vez todavía podamos ver el final del juego".

Derek murmura. Con su suerte, probablemente estarán atrapados aquí hasta la medianoche.

Los faros alumbraron al grupo cuando el coche que se aproximaba hacia la curva. Allison Argent está detrás del volante, vestida como si estuviera lista para una pelea. Su padre salta antes de que el SUV se detenga por completo.

"Gracias, Sheriff. Creo que podemos encargarnos desde aquí ".

John le da una palmada en el hombro. "Claro que sí, Chris. Voy a llevarme a estos gamberros antes de que causen más problemas ".

"¡Adiós Chris! ¡Adiós Allison! "Stiles dice, tirando de Derek hacia el coche patrulla.

Derek se apresura a decir "Que tengáis una buena noche", por encima del hombro.

No es hasta más tarde, cuando están en casa y acurrucados en la cama que Derek dice lo que ha estado pensando desde la cena.

"Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo alguna vez".

Stiles se da la vuelta, respirando lento y uniforme. "¿Intentar qué?"

"Un paseo romántico a la luz de la luna", dice Derek, arrastrando sus dedos por la columna vertebral de Stiles.

La sonrisa que obtiene en respuesta hace que su corazón se acelere. "Me gustaría eso."

"A mí también."


End file.
